snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Catharina Black
Catharina Rhea Black (born, October 16, 2034) is a 42-year-old, pureblood witch currently working for the Ministry of Magic, under the Department of Mysteries and a Hall of Prophecies specialist. Cath was born to Narcissus and Hecate Black, both purebloods, on the October 16, 2034 in Cannes, France during a visit to her paternal grandparents, they named her Catharina Rhea. Unfortunately, no other siblings followed her due to complications that her mother faced during childbirth because they had been unable to bring her to a hospital on time. And so, upon their return back to London, her parents turned their full attention to their only daughter, spoiling her, cultivating her numerous talents and letting her believe that she can do whatever she wanted. Because of this, Cath grew up to be a wild young lady who diregarded other people's warnings, just to accomodate her own, but despite this, she grew up humble and never boasted about her abilities unless asked, she was a very nice and accomodating person and is generally well-liked. Early Life As a child, Cath had always been an precocious little girl, often inisisting that she wear "big girl" clothes and that she was perfectly capable doing this on her own. As a child, she discovered her love for arts and crafts, which later translated into a love for design and patterns when she grew older. Despite this, unlike other magical children who started showing signs of magic as early as six years old, Cath didn't show any sign of magic until two years later, which caused fear in their household, thinking that her parents had somehow produced a squib. Thankfully, when she turned 8, magic started manifesting itself with he girl's action, the most memorable one being when she woke up alone in her room and a storm was brewing outside, and due to fear, Cath released an incredible amount of magic, which resulted to all of the things in her room being suspended in midair as she scremaed, kicked and cried. Her parents, obviously troubled at their daughter's distress of course, were also ecstatic at the discovery of her magical abilities and started to teach her about magic, history, basic charms and hexes, everything she needed to know to survive her first year. Education At Hogwarts First Year a month before her 11th birthday, Cath recived her Hogwart's later and wasted no time in letting her parent's know that she needed her things as soon as possible, and a week later, the family traveled to Diagon Alley to buy all the things she needed. Cath was sorted into Slytherin and quickly grew to love her house, quickly making friends within her house and excelling in her academics, earning her the honor of being the highest point earner for Slytherin house. The term ended and soon, it was time to return to London where Cath was planning on spending the summer. Second Year Over the summer, Cath had developed an impecable sense of style and an eye for color and design as she spent her days sketching and coloring instead of paying attention in her classes, resulting to lower grades, but the girl was not worried despite the constant warnings of her Professors, as she turned to last minute cramming and late nights taken by working on her pending homework. At the end of the year, all Cath had to show were various sketches dress designs and barely passing grades, disappointing her parents for the first time. She spent the summer in France in the company of her paternal grandparents, who later died at the end of the summer due to old age, leaving the young girl devastated. 'Third Year' Still heartbroken from the death of her grandparents, Cath turned to her friends for comfort, and among them was George McGraw, a half-american, muggleborn wizard who quickly became her best friend. This this term, Cath once again took an interest to her studies, with encouragement from George and of course believing that her grandparents would have wanted her to excell. Despite her efforts, Cath hadn't been able to collect the most points for Slytherin, but her grades has gradually improved compared to last term. At hte end of the year, George and Cath became a couple, much to her parents' displeasure. 'Fourth Year' This year marked the start of Cath's rebellious age as she snuck out of the house of a weekly basis, stayed over friends' houses without permission from her parents. Her perfomance in school was average as her time was more focused on friends, her boyfriend and other non-academic activities. Over the holidays, she stayed in Hogwarts and she lost her first kiss and more to her current boyfriend Geroge. Over the summer, during a routine check-up, Cath found out that she was pregnant with a baby girl, causing distress in her parent's lives. Frightened by the news, George broke up with the young girl and dropped out of Hogwarts. Time Off From School Refusing to be drawn into depression, Cath continued on living normally as she walked around their masive estate and tended to the flowers, or stayed in her room, sketching. One of the activities that Cath often found enjoyable was horseback riding. So, one particular morning, with permission from her parents, Cath ventured to a muggle horse stable where she often rode horses, but as she pushed the horse to gallop faster and to jump over a fence, Cath suddenly experienced a sharp pain in her abdomen, cauing her to fall off the horse, alarming the owner of the stabe and rushing her to a muggle hospital. Due to the accident, Cath's child died within her, resulting to Cath undergoing a muggle operation in order to remove the womb from inside her. Days after the said operation, Cath refused to eat or drink or to leave her room at all, and all the healers that their parents had gotten diagnosed it as postpartum depression. Seeing as they couldn't do anything about it, Catharina's parents simply let her be. Suddenly, a few months after the accident, Cath emerged from her room and begged her parents to let her leave London to study in France instead. And so, a year later, instead of boarding the Hogwart's Express, Cath was on her way to France to study in Beubaxtons Academy of Magic. Education At Beubaxtons Fifth Year Cath's first year at Beubaxtons saw the birth of a new Catharina Black, a more subdued woman who never disobeyed her parents and had impecable manners and had perfect grades. No more than a few months as a fifth year in the school, Cath had managed to capture the hearts of many of her classmates, whether as friends or as something more. But Cath never entertained any suitors as she focused all her attention towards her friends and studies. During that year, she took home the award "Model Student of the Year" Sixth Year After a summer spent at home, Cath came back to Beubaxtons for a renewed thirs for learning as she continued her streak by obtaining the "Model Student of The Year" award for the second time in a row, but unlike last year, Cath had grown comfortable around the castle and had learned once more that it was alright to break a few rules. And one of these were sneaking out of the castle with her friends to watch a couple of concerts, both by muggle and wizard artisits. It was also during this year that Cass' took her O.W.Ls as she came out with merely five owls, purposely passing onyl those required to become an auror, by British standards. Seventh Year During her last year in school, Cath spent most of time time cooped up in the library as she prepared for her NEWTs. One afternoon, she stumbled upon a vedry old book, an autiobiography of a wizard that she can no longer remember the name of, but what stuck to the young blonde the most was how the old wizard described his travels around the world, which was, during the old times, was traditional. And so, Cath did doubly well on her exams, once agains, securing the "Model Student of The Year" award for the third and last time. A Year of Travel After graduation, Cath took a year off from any form of responisiblites and decided to travel the world, as explored the different kinds of magic, different spells and different modes of transportation. There she was able to explore her potential as a witch and discover that she did not truly want to become an auror, but now, not knowing what to do with her life, she continued her travels, extending it to Asia and Africa where she met with a few tribes who taught her alternative forms of magic, unfortunately, she has never found a opportunity to use them. Married Life Some time during her travels, she met Ignatius Prewett, an adventurous, young wizard, who like her was also exploring the world. Within a few months of meeting one another, they got married in a quiet ceremony on the grounds of Prewett Manor, which was given by her new in-laws as a wedding present. Their first year of marraige passed by without a htich as the two continued their travels together, simply coming back home to rest. But, suddenly Ignatius had the sudden urge to start a family with Catharina as he pressed her to give him a child, so despite her reluctance, nine months later, their eldest daughter was born. But family life was not something that Ignatius was used to as Cath noticed that everytime one of their trips would be cancelled because Cass was not old enough to travel, Ignatius grew more uneasy, but nonetheless, she wasa sure that her husband loved their daughter dearly. One afternoon, as Cath was searching for a book in their bedroom, she found a note scribled hastily by her husband which contained a room number and an address, which was located in muggle London. Always one for mysteries, Cath took her daughter to her mother-in-law's house and took a muggle cab to the stated adress. What she found surprised her as it was a house, small, dingy, not very clean and a muggle woman lived there, who turned out to be her husband's mistress. And so, when her hsuband came home that night, she confronted him, which resulted to a fight and and hher husband leaving her and their daughter for good. Work At The Ministry Despite what she claimed earlier in her life that she would never work for the Ministry, unless she was an auror, 13 years later, at her daughter's insistance she applied for a job in the Monistry and after a few months, she was hired as one of the Ministry's newest unspeakables. Physical Description Cath, surprisingly, is a female version of her father, from the golden blonde curls to the pale skin, the the warm brown eyesand the lips that are commonly pursed in a thoughful line. Her hair is a natural shade of golden blonde, with artifical brown coloring and reaches past her shoulders where they curl towards the end. Without her usual heels, she towers at a height of 6 feet, flat. Her skin is pale and is easily sunburned. As a child, she has always been sheltered, and so there aren't any visible scars on any part of her body. Personality and Traits Cath is a stubborn woman, stopping at nothing to achieve her goals , although often times she doesn't know what she wants and simply goes through life as if riding on a wave. She is a person who loves to throw parties and is extremely sociable. This woman is often seen with a smile on her face, except during times of distress.She is extremely loyal to her friends and would stop at nothing to help them out. She is a very protective mother and would do anything for her daughter Cath is rather spoiled, even for a grown woman as she expects everything that she desires to be available for her or whatever she planned would push through. She's also very organized to a fault, up to the point where she ordered a stack of mulitcolored folders from a muggle stationary shop and sorted all of letters by category of which what the letter was about. She's very jaded as she believes that one's heart can only be broken so many times before it breaks for good, however, is also very accepting and accomdating as she would never hesistate to date anyone if she knew that they would be good for one another, somehow. Even though she's been known all her life a socialite, Cath can be considered as an introverted person as she often prefers the quiet company of her own thoughts. Magical Abilities and Skills Cath is an accomplished witch with a few notable skills: Dueling: At a young age, Cath has always been a skilled duelist, never hesitating to draw her wand once she feels the slightest inkling of alarm. A former member the dueling club, both in Hogwarts and Beubaxtons, Cath spends her time, if not working, practicing her aim in a makeshift targeting range located at the end of the grounds. ' Fluent in French: Cath learned to speak in French alongside learning how to speak in English because of her grandparents and various relatives that lived in France. At the age of 16, Cath was able to use her second language as she continued her studies in Beubaxtons Academy of Magic History of Magic: Although it is not being considered as an actual skill by most people, Cath considers her wide knowledge about the history of magic is a legit skill, arguing that her ability to memorize details and dates for a long period of time can be considered useful. Defense Against The Dark Arts: Being an excellent duelist entails that you should also excel in DADA, During in both her OWLs and NEWTs, Cath has gained the grade of "O" for Defense Against the Dark Arts '''Sewing: '''Despite growing up in a financially able household, Cath has learned how to sew at an early age of 12, as a teenager, she used this skill to customize everything that she owned, making every single article of clothing in her closet distinctly hers, as a mother, she employed this skill when repairing her daughter's clothes, despite the house evles' insistence. Relationships Family Cass Prewett Cass is Catharina's second child, and her eldest with Ignatius Prewett. At first, the woman was reluctant to have her, afraid that she might suffer from another miscarraige, but pushed on with the pregnancy upon her husband's insistance. Despite that, Cath loved her daughter as much as any mother would and devoted her life to her. The girl was near replica of her mother, which made cath love her even more. Upon her husband's departure, the two grew even closer as they both depended on one another for strength. Cass is very close to her mother, as seen by their frequent owls to one another when she is away in Hogwarts, and how much her mothew knows about her daughter's life. She strives hard to make sure that her daughter doesn't end up how she did and to make sure that she focused on what was important first before gallavanting off into the sunset to chase after her less important dreams. Ignatius Prewett Ignatius is Catharina's former husband, after legally separating from him when he left the household to elope with his muggle mistress, Priscilla. She met the man during her last day in Thailand, when she was out on the beach and he had accidentally bumping into her, spilling her drink. They followed it with a dinner date that night where they both, unintentionally, discovered their magical-ness, the next day the two left for Cath's next location, and a few weeks later, they were married in a quiet ceremony on the grounds of Prewett Manor. Eliza Black Eliza Black, or is known as, Elizabeth Andromeda Black on her death certificate, was Catharina's first daughter who had been born dead after Cath's involvment in a horse-riding incident. Narcisus and Hecate Black They are Catharina's parents. The family was never particularly close, as Cath disliked being in their presence due to the fact that they smother her with unnessecary attention, making the girl feel like a baby. After her marraige to Ignatius, the already distant family grew more estranged with one another until the day of their death as they left all of their assests in the hands of their only daughter and the grandchild that they never knew. Maxiums and Agatha Prewett Ignatius' parents, and Catharina's parents-in-law. Since their introduction with one another, Maxiumus and Agatha had been the parents that Catharina didn't have, especially with Agatha and Catharina being incredibly close to one another. When she left to investigate on Ignatius' possible extra marital affairs, Catharina left Cassandra with them, knowing that they would take care of her. Lyra Black Catharina's second cousin from France. The two have always been close as they both spent time with their grandparents for an extended amount of time. Cath serves as an older sister to the younger girl and counted on her to keep watch on Cass when she had been unable to. Leandra Olsen (nee Gaunt) Cath is extremely fond of her old friend, Leandra. having been friends for almost all fo their life, the two share a special bond that could not be understood by many. Leandra had been around for Cath during her rebellious stage at Hogwarts, and had been there to support Cath's evolution to a mature young woman afterwards. Naturally, their own daughters are close, as they also serve as mothers-of-sorts for one another's child - or in Leandra's case, children. Kaishu Shiradou Only one word can be used to describe her relationship with the asian man. Bizzare. The two had met in the cafe with colorful umbrellas at Diagon Alley, the conversation had flowed from his band - which Cath had been a a fan off when she was younger - and ended in a disasterous kiss when he had somehow mistaken her for his past wife. After that, the two had become awkward, but soon reconciled over lunch when they both discovered that they had been both working in the Ministry. After making a promise that she would stop by his department soon, Catharina left to get back to work. Unfortunately, since then, the two haven't talked since. Etymology Despite being a member of the House of Black, Cath was not named after any constellation under the insistence of her mother, claiming that she did not want people to tease her for her name, and so the couple decided on naming her Catharina Rhea, Catharina being a variant of the name Katherine meaning pure or clean, referring to her light skin (which later slightly darkened because of the time spent outdoors), and Rhea from the name of the Greek goddess who was the known as the "Mother of all Gods" From The Creator *Cath's former model was Carrie Underwood, but after discovering that she was barely 30 years old, and it would be quite impossible for her to have had 2 children by that age, much less the other being 15, and so I decided to change her. *Her model is Elle Macpherson *I have never known a more dramatic story then her's..I forgot where I even got it Category:Characters Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Department of Mysteries Category:Pureblood Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Class of 2052